(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic package structure, particularly to an electronic package structure having a preferable heat distribution function.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional direct current to direct current (DC to DC) converter package structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the structure disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,086 is a DC-to-DC converter package. The DC-to-DC converter package structure 100 comprises a circuit board 120, a copper substrate 110 and a plurality of electronic elements. The circuit board 120 is placed on the copper substrate 110 and thus the heat can be uniformly dissipated through the copper substrate 110 provided on the bottom of the device. The above electronic elements comprise a main transformer 130, an output inductor 140, synchronous rectifiers 150, output capacitors 160 and input capacitors 170 which are provided on the circuit board 120 and are electrically coupled to each other through the circuit layout inside the circuit board 120. An independent output connector is provided at the right-hand side of the circuit board 120 and is electrically coupled to the circuit board 120 through a flexible printed circuit board. A drawback of the conventional technique is that the heat produced by the electronic elements 130, 140, 150, 160 and 170 cannot be effectively conducted to the copper substrate 110 below because the circuit board 120 is not a preferable heat conductor. The circuit board 120 may contribute to the design of the circuit layout; however it is not propitious for the conduction of heat. In contrast, the copper substrate 110 may contribute to the conduction of heat; however it is not propitious for the design of the circuit layout. Accordingly, the person skilled in the art is actively developing a new substrate which has both of the two above advantages.